An embodiment relates generally to broadcast authentication schemes in vehicle-to-entity communications.
Digital signatures are used to authenticate broadcast messages when communicated over a communication medium that is shared by the public such as over the air, wireless communication channels. There are a plurality of broadcast authentication schemes known in the art, however, each of the schemes have a deficiency (e.g., not robust) to a respective communication property. The tradeoff of many of the communication schemes is between efficiency of communication, computation times to authenticate, or the susceptibility to an attack of the message. The properties which robustness is sought includes delayed verification, packet loss, computational DoS attack, repudiation, and mobility. Therefore, having a broadcast scheme that is robust to each of the properties described herein is highly desirable.